


Bunnies

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 2-yr Nero, Auntie Lady, Daddy Vergil, Fair, This should not have been this long, Uncle Dante, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady takes Nero to the Fair in Fortuna and meets a woman Vergil had never hoped to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DUNNO WHY THIS IS SO LONG. UGH.  
> The Fair is currently happening in my city and I went two days in a row so that was my inspiration.

Nero was at the age that he touched everything and mimicked everything you said. "It was cute to an extent" as Lady put it. Vergil found it horrendously annoying and his brother found it absolutely entertaining. As for the touching everything wasn't so cute. 

Today Lady really wanted to take Nero to the fair all the way in Fortuna and Vergil hated Fortuna. Dante sided with the female huntress out voting Vergil. Naturally Vergil went along with them.

It was fun to dress outside of their hunting clothes. Lady wore a pair of short shorts with the bottom folded and a white blouse. Dante wasn't too of the ordinary, a red t-shirt with a pair of black jeans. Vergil's outfit was the same except a blue shirt instead of red and a white unbuttoned dress shirt over it. 

Nero halfway began to idely sing the songs which he clearly didn't know the words to. The trip was long and tedious with Dante practically messing with Lady while she was trying not to get herself a ticket or kill them. 

Nero almost screamed when he saw the cows. He started shouting the colors they had and mimicked their moo's as if he where talking to them. When he got to touch it the look on his face. 

One of the animal caretakers found Nero to be the cutest child they had ever seen. Lady stole Nero's hand from Vergil leading him into the cow stall. Holding the two year old on her hip, the short haired woman let Nero touch. His tiny hands stroked the cow as gently as he could. Every now and then Lady had to tell him to be careful. Nero was a partial demon, but the was still really strong.

"Bye Cow!" Nero waved with his left hand. 

Back to his father's side he started to babble how the Cow was fluffy and how Auntie Lady took him. Then started the constant moo sounds. 

They passed by a few more animals till Nero saw the bunnies. Despite the constant protest from his father, the child ran towards the animals while yelling "BUNNIES!" loudly with Dante chasing behind him. 

Nero walked up to a cage sticking his hand to touch the bunny. It was all white with red eyes. The small animal didn't mind the contact, instead it leaned in to it. A woman's hand gently pulled away the boys hand and with a soft voice asked him not to touch. 

"Holly hell Nero don't do that!" Dante said between huffs. 

"Is he yours?'' The woman asked.

"Him? No my brother's." Dante said to the woman. She looked really familiar, but the hunter couldn't put his finger on it.  
Nero pulled on her pants and asked "Are you my Mommie?" 

Dante instantly pulled the boy away spilling out, "I'm sorry about that!"

 

Once back with Lady and Vergil, Dante handed the small boy to the short haired woman. Nero hopped into Lady's lap sipping on the soda she handed him. 

"Verge your kid straight asked some woman if she was his mom," Dante said with his hand stealing some of his brothers drink. 

Vergil looked up at his twin from his food the back down. Lady reading the elder Sparda twin's body language. Lady knew everything about Nero. Allergies, blood type, you name it she knows. However she never expected this. 

"Nero was born here wasn't he?" Lady blurts out.

Vergil sighed and nodded with his hand he fixed his hair to hide his embarrassment. A light bulb went off in Dante's head as he put one and two together. That's why her face looked so familiar. Nero had her eyes and face shape; while everything else yelled Vergil. 

"I would not doubt that was his mother.  
" Vergil softly spoke. 

"Why not go in there and talk to her?" Lady asked.

Lady crossed her legs with ease before it hit her. Wasn't a toddler sitting on her lap? She began to panic. It was really sad that three adults can lose a two year old who was clearly in plane sight. But really it shouldn't be a surprise. Dante wasn't even paying attention. Instead his eyes were glued to some blond. Vergil was too busy sulking.

"Ahem! We are missing a child!" Lady shouted.

The duo snapped their attention to the female. Vergil almost panicked but that was very out of character. So instead he insults Lady, calling her an irresponsible wrench. The older twin left to obviously find the missing child.

His search led him to the pavilion of bunnies where Dante has chased the hellion into earlier. The same woman sat with Nerp petting a lolly eared bunny. The woman had her full attention on Nero but could very well sense Vergil's presence in the room of 20 people.

"Nero come here," Vergil called not sounding upset or worried.

The small child jumped off the chair, thanked the woman and ran to his father. The woman had followed behind quietly.

"I never thought I'd see you again," the woman said to the white haired male.

"Nor did I after you left this burden on me," Vergil says to her.

"You know very well why I left him with you." She said a bit angry."You could at least not call him a burden."

Vergil looked down at tiny human hugging his leg. Big bright blue eyes burning holes into his non existing soul.  
Nero loved his father despite not knowing the truth. It was unconditional love. 

"Daddy! I wanna play with mommie!" Nero said rather loud and happy. 

The older man took a knee so that he was eye level with the boy. Having a rather short conversation with him the white haired child nodded then gave Vergil a tight hug before running to his mother.

"Nothing passed 8,"Vergil said to her.

Nero held his mother's hand as she led him away from Vergil. Part of him felt weird walking away and the other full of excitement. His father promised he would be there when they returned and that he would take him home.


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil finaly understands the true meaning of being human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked at the Fair again :3 and I saw fireworks soo bam I added this to the fic!  
> This should lighten up the mood a bit. Kinda Oc Vergil.

Just as promised Nero was returned to Vergil exactly at nine in the small animal pavillon. Nero hugged Vergil as if he had not seen his father in months. The older man tucked his hands under the boys arm's picking him up in one fluid motion. Now eye level with Vergil, the partial demon boy hugged his father again. His arms wrapped around Vergil's neck muttering "I love you daddy."

"He is so much like you,"the woman says.

"At times he acts like you. Stubborn and arrogant." Vergil said to her.

"Beauty of children. They hold characteristics of the other parent." The woman's frail hand lightly touched Nero's white locks.

Together, the woman and Vergil walked outside the pavilion. Fireworks began to shoot up in the sky. Colors or red green and many more lighting the night sky. The audible boom sounds heard a bit after the colors faded. Nero pointed and called each color enthusiastically.

Here in this very moment Vergil felt whole. Like a piece of the dark void he called his heart was filled. This feeling of overwhelming joy that shot though his body made him feel warm. Demons lack the feeling of love, he knew that. At this time, he fully understood why Sparda chose to leave the demon world and fight for the humans. So this beautiful moment Vergil was experiencing would exist.


End file.
